Maybe, just maybe we could be happy together
by AbbyGibbs
Summary: Gibbs and Abby cross the thin line there is between friendship and a romantic relationship. A sequel to "Obviously Knowing."


**Maybe, just maybe... we could be happy together.**

 **Author:** AbbyGibbs

Disclaimers: Well, I do not own them and that is pretty unfair – they again belong to DPB! Why does he always have to own the best shows and the best characters? Could someone explain that to me? His characters are always suffering too much. So I have decided to borrow them for a little while, the length of a story, but I promise to give them back though I really wish I could keep them for myself.

 **Rating:** M ( +18 as always to be on the safe side, isn't it? For sexual situations but nothing really graphic.)

 **Classification:** Gibbs/Abby romance.

 **Spoilers:** "Cover Story"

 **Summary:** Gibbs and Abby cross the thin line there is between friendship and a romantic relationship. A sequel to "Obviously Knowing."

 **Warning:** **Un-beta'd. And might be slightly OCC. And some Hollis Mann bashing so to those who like her character: don't read.**

 **Author's note:** **This one wasn't planned and came out of the blue, but I wanted to write anyway anything to focus on except on how life is cruel right now. I lost another aunt to breast cancer only three weeks after losing my grandfather. So I just hope writing will help me cope like it often does.**

 **This is a sequel to my story "Obviously Knowing" so you might want to read that one first. I really hope this isn't too bad because it's really been a while since I've written M rated stuff, thanks for your comprehension.**

 **I also want to apologize for any spelling and or grammar mistakes**

 **Thanks to Mark Harmon, Pauley Perrette, Michael Weatherly, Cote de Pablo, Sean Murray, David McCallum and all the other for giving life to the wonderful characters of NCIS.**

 **Feedbacks:** well, I'd love them, of course – who wouldn't? But please, only if you respect my work because it takes a lot of time and energy to get a story together. I love writing; I wouldn't allow anyone to discourage me from doing so, never. I don't have any problems at all with readers who choose not to go for this, but I decidedly do with those who write disrespectful mails just because they didn't get the ending they would have wanted. If you want to tell me what I might have done better within the story I made up, you're always very welcome to let me know. But if your only concern is to rant about it, then please, do it in private, okay? Thank you.

 **-000-**

As passionate as their kiss had started, it had now come to a languorous and slower one. Neither one of them wanting to stop, but had to due to lack of oxygen. So in some silent agreement, they broke the kiss simultaneously. Gibbs and Abby were panting heavily as they pressed their foreheads together.

"Wow" was the first thing Abby managed to say when her breathing allowed her to do so.

Gibbs couldn't help but chuckle had her words. "Yeah wow." He agreed easily.

"Care to explain me something?" she asked, smiling. As one of her fingers absently caress his neck.

"What is it you want me to explain to you? His fingers caressing her neck as well.

"Why did I wait so long to tell you I had feelings for you?"

"No idea." He replied, "but you could have, indeed, done it sooner."

"It's not as if you said anything either."

"Touché!" Gibbs said as he leaned in to press his lips against her again.

Abby let her right hand slide along his chest slowly, through his T-shirt she could feel his muscles react to her touch. She stopped when she felt the beating of his heart under the fabric. His heartbeat had quickened for her, only her that was one thing she knew for sure. Though she couldn't help but doubt he was hers yet. She knew his story with Mann was over, but still there was something Abby just couldn't put her finger on. She pulled back abruptly as she had a flash of Hollis running through her mind, where the military woman was pulling at her hair and yelling at her that Gibbs was hers and that he was off limits.

"Abbs, is everything okay?" He asked her as the hand, that, was placed in the small of her back, slowly started to trace soothing circles.

"Yeah," she said in an unconvincing tone. She leaned forward again and pressed her forehead to his once more.

"Abby."

Abby knew from the tone, he had said her name in, that he didn't believe her. She wondered why she still tried to hide things from him because it had absolutely no use. He always knew.

She sighed heavily. "It's just... I just had a flash of Hollis Mann pulling at my hair and yelling at me that you're hers and no one else's. Gibbs placed a kiss atop her head and chuckled.

The forensic scientist pulled back, just enough to look at him, "It's not funny, Gibbs!"

"I know it isn't, but I don't belong to anyone and certainly not to Hollis Mann. And if I would ever decide to settle with any woman, there would be a great probability that that woman would be you, Abbs, and no one else."

"So you and Hollis aren't together anymore?"

Gibbs lifted an eyebrow "Do you honestly believe, me being with a woman like that, could be a long term relationship, she's as bossy as I am." He told her with a smirk.

She had to giggle at his words. "I guess, you have a point there, though, I think, she's actually more bossy that you are."

"Yes, I do have a point, don't I? And you might be right, about her being bossier than I am." He replied, a hint of mischief shining in his blue eyes

Gibbs watched as the woman, he was holding in his arms, bit her lower lip, and looked at the floor that suddenly seemed to have captured her attention for some particular reason. Gibbs reached for her chin, pushing it up slowly, so that she would look in his eyes.

"Just ask your question, Abbs."

Abby looked at him through her big emerald eyes and Gibbs felt his insides melt like snow in the sun. "Where do we go from here?"

"What would you say, if I suggested that we continue this upstairs? but only if that's really what you want Ms. Sciuto."

A huge smile lit up Abby's face, "That is definitely what I want Mr. Gibbs, wanted it from the first moment I laid eyes on you."

Leroy Jethro Gibbs took the hand his favorite forensic scientist had placed on his chest and lifted it slowly to place it on his neck, "I like it more when it's placed here at the base of my neck," he told her softly before leaning in and capture her lips with his.

The hand that was still holding her slowly slid down her arm then he let it run to her back while his other slid down to her hip to stop there for a few moments before continuing its journey until she felt his hand stop behind her knees. An instant later, she was in his arms as let out a squeal of surprise.

Abby's squeal of surprise was muffled into his mouth. Their mouths kept busy as he walked towards the steps with Abby in his arms. For once in her life Abby felt like one of those women in the movies, Actually she felt like being Paula Pokrifki, the character played by Debra Winger in "An officer and a Gentleman" and it felt damned good. Gibbs was her Richard Gere or better said, her Zach Mayo. She wanted to pinch herself, she could hardly believe, she was in his arms and that he was carrying her in his bedroom to... to make love to her. She suddenly felt like dreams could come true sometimes after all.

Never had she thought, she would be here, after she had told him how she felt, never in a million years had she dared to dream that this would ever happen. Gibbs slowly deepened the kiss. Abby let out a moan of pleasure as his tongue started to explore the warmth of her mouth. As he went up the stairs with his favorite forensic scientist in his arms Gibbs briefly wondered how they had ended up like this, but if he was honest with himself he didn't care, it didn't matter how they ended up like this what mattered was that they were finally there. Now he, finally had, the opportunity to show Abby just how much he loved her and he had every intention to do just that all night long. And now that he 'had' her, he was determined never to let her go.

Gibbs was kissing her neck, by the time, they entered his bedroom. Abby let out a small moan of pleasure, something he filed in his mind for later, because he would definitely do it to her again so he could hear her make that precise sound again. He loved the fact that he was responsible for it.

When he reached the bed, he didn't let go of her or her mouth or even made an attempt to set her down to her feet, instead, he lifted one of his knees to the bed and slowly laid her down on it, only then did he break the kiss slowly and slightly pulled away from her so he could look at her lovely face, she's so beautiful, her face was flushed her eyes still closed, he waited for her to open them. When she opened them they were full of emotions and love for him.

"I can't believe I've been blind for so long..." He whispered to her.

"It's alright, Gibbs, you see me now."

"Yeah, I do see you now. I sometimes wonder how I could ever be so blind"

You know what Antoine de Saint-Exupéry says in his "Le petit Prince."

"Le petit Prince? The little Prince, right?"

"Hum-hmm"

"I might have an idea, but remind it to me." He said as he let his fingertips brush her right cheek"

"On ne voit bien qu'avec le cœur, l'essentiel est invisible pour les yeux.

Gibbs was surprised by her answer, he hadn't expect her to recite it in French, he realized like the slight shift of her voice when she was speaking this foreign language to him. Paris, France, he mused as memories of another worlds, and other times flashed through his mind, memories, he wished, he never had, memories with Director Jenny Shepard, not because he hadn't loved her at the time because he did, but because the choice she made, a choice, he had still trouble to forgive her completely about. But that was in the past, what mattered now was the present.

He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers again softly, before he pulled back to look at her again, at her beautiful face. "Translate it for me." He asked her gently.

"One sees clearly only with the heart. Anything essential is invisible to the eyes."

"The author certainly had some insight."

"Yes, he had. Maybe, your heart saw what your eyes couldn't see before now."

"Not maybe, Abbs, my eyes couldn't see you the way my heart did because, I think, they refused to do so... I wasn't ready to see you in another light, before now. I've been battling against my feelings for you for three years now." He confessed to her before finally capturing her lips again in a slow and sensual kiss.

Abby was lost in a new world, never had she felt like this with any man, never had she felt so much emotions by only kissing a man before, normally she would have tried to take control, to show the man, she was going to give herself to that, she wasn't a porcelain doll, but with Gibbs, it was different. It felt different, it felt like so much more, he really loved her, she knew she could see it, in his eyes, so all she wanted to do was surrender to his touch, his lips, anything that was him. She wanted to give herself completely to him, body, mind and soul.

Abby didn't dare to let herself believe just yet that they were about to sleep together — make love together — there's also another definition for what they were going to do, but with him it wouldn't be just that, definitely not their first time together, she just knew it.

"Where are you, Abbs?" He asked against her lips as he let momentarily go of them.

"Hmm, nowhere, I was just amazed by the fact that I will finally know what it feels like to be intimately connected with you, and that I will know what it is to make love with some instead of having just sex."

Gibbs pulled back just enough to be able to look at her, he could hardly believe what her words were implying. Had Abby Sciuto never loved before? Had she only had sex with men? The notion seemed impossible to him. And yet, that was what she had just told him, hadn't she?

He was brought back to reality her lips on his. Her tongue caressed his lower lips to seek entrance. Abby she didn't want to hurry things up which she was surprised of, because she had always thought that their first time together would be slow and loving, but she wanted more too more than what they were sharing now, she wanted more physical contact.

Gibbs moaned at the sensations, Abby's taste organ was creating against his, he couldn't believe he was finally kissing her. After all this time, after all the fantasies he's had about her. Nothing could have prepared him for what the reality felt like, just kissing her felt amazing. Abby was so different from any other women he'd known physically, intimately, sure she was younger than most of them, but that wasn't it, she was more mature and adult than any of them and smarter, but the biggest difference between them and Abby was that she appreciating him for who he is.

Abby's hand slid slowly along his back then along his side before her finger pulled at the hem of his shirt. She pulled at it just enough to be able to slide her hands under it so that she could touch his skin, Abby heard of pleaser which in response created a warm feeling inside her at the thought of being the one giving pleasure, and she smiled in satisfaction. The forensic scientist enjoyed feeling his skin and muscles under her fingers as she let them explore his back and his sides, has he moaned into their kiss once, it made her want more lots of it. More of him, more exquisite sensations more of everything...

"We're too dressed," Gibbs, she said against his lips.

"We are..." He agreed with her.

"As much as I enjoy... our kissing... I want to feel more... see more."

At her words, Gibbs pulled back to look down at her. And he could help the smirk that appeared on his lips when he saw the new light shining in her eyes. She wanted him just as much as he wanted her, there was no doubt about it.

As he pulled himself up a little more, Gibbs noticed for the first time, how she'd dressed, it was the first time he saw her wear things like that, he wouldn't have thought she'd have even one jeans in her wardrobe, let alone jeans shorts. Abby was wearing it with black stockings, and stilettos, they weren't too high, not what she would normally put on her feet, it suited her wonderfully, she looked stunning, the short was hugging her curves perfectly, as if it had been designed just for her body so he made a mental note to ask her to wear this more often, though, he wasn't sure that if she'd wear this at work, he wouldn't be able to concentrate or keep his hands to himself.

But now wasn't a time to think about what would happened at work, no, now was a time to focus on Abby and only her. Gibbs pulled of off her completely which earned him a moan of protest from her part. "I'm not going anywhere, Abby, I'm just admiring you."

"There is more to admire and to play with underneath." She replied, her eyes widened as she was surprised by her own boldness.

But with Gibbs it all seemed so natural, and simple, she didn't feel uncomfortable or anything. It felt to her as if this, what they were sharing and what they were about to experience was meant to be.

"I like bold Abby." Gibbs found himself answering almost without thinking.

"I'll try to remember that." Was her reply.

"Bold Abby can't exist at work or anywhere else, just in bed, understood?"

"Of Course..."

Abby felt one of his hand slide down her right leg to her ankle and push her shoe off her foot, then she felt the other stiletto being pulled off and fall with a thud to the floor. Then his hand ran back up her legs, to the front of her shorts and halted just a couple of moment before his fingers expertly unbuckled her belt buckle, and unbuttoned the jeans fabric. Almost immediately after that Abby lifted her lips so that he could pull the short over hips and then down her legs. When he looked up at her Gibbs saw her pull at her T-shirt, the weight of the mattress shifted in the area close to where her legs lay and soon after, she felt his hand stop hers and his lips capturing hers.

Their tongues dueled, both trying to have control over the kiss but of course none of them wanted to give in, Abby had surrendered to him, but she didn't want him to think that all she is, is a docile and fragile woman that would let him do whatever he wanted with her—she probably would—but she wasn't going to tell him. She was a woman who knew what she wanted, and she didn't let anyone tell her what to do in her private life... Really? Who was she kidding? Who was she trying to convince here, herself? Abby, really well knew that, the only thing Gibbs had to do was ask and she would do anything he wanted.

She had waited too long for this.

Finally, Abby surrendered, and let him take control over the kiss, she gasped when she felt him pull at her T-shirt, they only broke contact briefly so that he could pull the fabric over her head. Abby wasn't wearing anything under it. Gibbs let his hand run down again and slowly caressed one of her breasts, her body arched slightly against his, he gradually slowed the kiss before letting go of her lips completely. Gibbs pulled back from her face just enough so he could look at it with a smirk on his lips.

"Had something specific in mind when you came to see me, Abbs?" He asked her in a somewhat hoarse voice.

It took the forensic scientist a moment to register that Gibbs was talking to her and it took her one more to understand what he was talking about, then she giggled when she realized that she wasn't wearing any bra. "No... not really, I just wanted to see you, I needed to see you for some reason and well, I left in a hurry and..."

"In a hurry, huh?"

"You know I don't have any flat shoes, Gibbs, well I do but it's the last thing I would wear on my feet though flat shoes are better for your back." She said as she pulled herself up on her elbows, she looked in his eyes and smiled when she added "I can see you are enjoying the view, and don't try to tell me otherwise because your 'personal gun' is telling me everything I need to know."

He followed her gaze and couldn't help chuckling. And yes, he definitely loved bold Abby.

"Traitor" He chuckled and then said, "I wasn't exactly thinking about your shoes, Abbs." Gibbs told her, his eyes drifting to her breasts.

"I'm glad _he_ betrayed you." Was her immediate response, but then Abby lifted a brow. "Not my shoes? What were you ref..." she stared but then realized her upper body was naked as she remember she hadn't put on any bra when she dressed herself before leaving her apartment.

"Oh..." she smiled devilishly at him. "I forgot to put one on."

"You simply forgot, huh?"

"Yes, I forgot, surprising isn't it? But you're changing the subject here." She said in a suave voice that made his manhood grow even more.

"Somewhat, yes. Me changing the subject? What would make you think something like that?"

"I don't know. Why would you, indeed." She said with a touch mischief as she notice, he had hardened even more. Abby couldn't help herself and told him, "I'm really glad he keeps betraying you."

"I bet you are."

"He seems ready to fire any time soon."

Gibbs had to laugh at her comment, this was becoming better and better, it surprised him, how easy they were with each other even now, when they were about the cross the line between friendship and something more intense. As he thought about it, Gibbs realized that, in fact, it shouldn't surprise him at all they had always been at ease with one another, from the day they'd met.

Never had he had such an easy going relationship with a woman before, except maybe one... Shannon. The worse of his relationship with them was the one he had recently put an end to. Hollis Mann, she shouldn't have started anything with her — Stephanie wasn't easy either but, she loved him and he knew it, it didn't work out between them, but deep down they respected one another — he didn't feel neither of those feelings for Mann anymore.

Hollis was so serious in everything she did, even making love. Well making love was something serious because of the meaning of it, but it didn't hurt to light the mood a little. And she felt cold, she was cold, as if she suddenly had transformed into a cool robot. Making love also meant playing with each other, well that is a part she obviously didn't know about.

And something was telling him that once he would have a full taste of Abby he would never let go of her ever again.

"You still with me?"

"Huh?"

"I seem to have lost you somewhere along the way..." She said as doubts suddenly clouded her beautiful green eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Abbs, I didn't mean for you to doubt this, it just that... forget it..."

Abby wasn't sure was to think of his sentence, she pushed herself up and grabbed for the sheet, to cover herself. "If you've changed your mind, it's okay, you don't have too, really."

"I haven't changed my mind about this, Abby, it's just that. I couldn't help but realize how simple things are with you."

"Why would it be complicated between us? Our friendship has never been so why would it change now that we have decided to give into our feelings?"

Even that was simple with Abby Sciuto.

"I wish it was as easy for me." He simply told her.

Abby pulled herself up again forgetting everything else as she held his eyes. She knew how all of this was hard for him, and she understood, but she refused to his fears shadowed what they had now and what they share together.

"Don't think it's easy for me 'cause it's not. I just believe in you and me that's all, you're worth the risk Gibbs." She leaned in to press a soft kiss on his lips, when she pulled away she continued. "I'm not asking you to change who you are, Gibbs, you know that, right? All I'm asking you, is to be with me, I want all of you with me, not part of you. Let's take the risk together and see where it will take us, I'm sure we'll both enjoy the ride. Just trust me, Gibbs. Let go of everything else but us, even just for a little while. I'll be there to catch you if you fall, I promise." Abby said as she reached out and caressed his cheek with the fingers.

Gibbs didn't move or a said a word for a long time, he simply stared at her. After a minute that felt like an thousand hours to her, his hand reached for hers and he leaned into her touch, his eyes closing briefly. He made his decision then. He would do anything in his power to make his relationship with Abby work, there wasn't going to be an after Abby.

Taking her hand slowly away from his cheek, he held it in his hand and brought it to his lips to kiss it, his eyes locked with hers, slowly it turned her hands in his, now the palm of her hand was being kissed slowly, then her wrist followed, she felt his lips on her arm then.

Her shoulder was next to be graced by his lips, his lips found their way on her throat, his couldn't help himself as he let his tongue dart out and lick it slowly, Abby moaned at the sensation letting her body arch slightly, Gibbs smiled against her skin, slowly his lips came on hers, his tongue seeking entrance which she immediately granted. The kiss wasn't urgent, it was slow and languorous, and Abby discovered to her surprise, that, she loved to be kissed like that.

The men she usually went with, except for a few rare exceptions didn't take their time, to enjoy a kiss, most of them wanted to go straight to the point, the sex on itself. She should have known that would him it would be completely different that he would take his time to make her feel loved. When they broke apart they were both breathless, he took a moment to take in the beauty of her face, she was so sexy with her eyes closed and her lips swollen from their kiss.

His lips descended back on her throat again, they continued their journey on her second shoulder farther on her arm, her hand was next, Gibbs found her lips again and slowly very slowly, he pushed her back down on the mattress. The taste of Abby's creamy white skin was divine, he loved every inch of it so far. Never had he found so much pleasure in just kissing a body, except of course, Shannon's.

Gibbs registered every sound she was making as he kept placing his lips on her skin. He kissed the skin right underneath her right breast softly which made Abby moan loudly. The man made a mental note of that fact, his left hand caressed the side of then, his blow on her nipple next which resulted in a delightful growl coming out of her mouth follow by a "Gibbs, please..."

She didn't have to say more, the man knew what she wanted and needed instinctively. His lips closed around her nipple and instantly the woman under him moaned loudly, her body arching, Slowly he let his tongue swirl around it before gently biting on the small red mount, instantly Abby cried out in pleasure. His lips kiss the area his teeth had just bitten before doing the same to her other breast and again the same reaction came from Abby. His lips kissed, the valley in between her breasts, and slowly descended to her navel when he let his play around it a little bit her moans were increasing in volume, his taste organ travel lower, her body writhed under his.

"Gibbs..." he heard her whimper.

Abby felt him smile against her skin, though she wasn't sure if he was actually smiling or if he was doing something else. All she knew was that it felt like heaven.

He could have sworn the woman under him was still wearing her panties, and yet, she wasn't. The man who's silver hair was neatly cut kissed the black curls that were hiding her most intimate parts, the treasure he was seeking but that for now, was hers and hers only. Her hips jerked up involuntarily. A reaction that made the man smile with pride.

"Take what you want," Abby told him in a hoarse voice while her heart hammered wildly in her chest. Gibbs would finally be hers soon, very soon.

The man had every intention of taking what he wanted, but he wasn't going to just do so right away. Gibbs wanted to remove the rest of his clothes but was surprised to see that it had already happened. What is happening to me? When did I undress myself? Being with Abby made him lose his mind, he smiled to himself.

Her fingers where tangled in his hair as he placed soft kisses all over her torso as if she was the most precious thing in the world. In many ways that's what the forensic scientist was for him. She had opened the door of her life for him and had welcomed him into it without asking anything in return.

His lips found hers again, the kiss was slow as he was taking his sweet time to explore her mouth thorough with his tongue, Abby's mind went blank, never in her entire life had she been kissed in such a way, the kiss was simply the most erotic one she had ever had, one her hands untangled from his hair, and came place itself on his neck.

Surprise made her eyes flew open, immediately followed by a moaned of pleasure that that was melted in his kiss as she felt him enter her. When he was finally fully into her, he kept still to let her adjust to him and he never stopped kissing her. As he let go of her lips, he pulled back to look at her and smiled when he saw her looking at him.

"I love you." Abby informed him simply not expecting him to answer her back.

"You do, don't you?"

"Hmmhmm" she nodded her head affirmatively.

Abby's lips brushed his as she told him and he felt her fingers move and caress his back lazily. Gibbs leaned in to brush his nose with hers. "I love you too." Was his whispered answer to her touch.

Tears made her eyes shine with happiness. She knew how difficult it was for him to say those words and yet he'd said them, his words just showed her how much she meant to him. Gibbs felt incredibly good now that the words were out, he felt as if he had finally found home again. They kissed again and Abby arched under him to indicate that she wanted him to move.

Gibbs obliged her by slowly withdrawing almost completely out of her, only to slide back in a moment later, she late a slow growl of pleasure, her lips found his as he kept his movement going, the black haired woman he held in his arms met his thrusts, she moved one of her legs to rest it on his lips which drew him deeper into her and sighed in pure pleasure. Her mouth placed kisses on his neck, before she murmured next to his ear. "Right here and right now, it's only the two of us, Gibbs, the outside world as vanished. We could be happy for the rest of our lives together."

"Yeah, maybe, just maybe we could be happy together." He stated as his lips found hers again in a searing kiss."

After they broke the kiss for much needed oxygen, Gibbs told her once more how much he loved her.

"Take me to heaven, Gibbs."

Taking her to heaven that is exactly what the man did. The friction he created by withdrawing and plunging back in was just perfect, it didn't take long for their sensual dance to speed up, both of them moaning breathlessly seeking to find their release. When they did it was an explosion of colors, as beautiful as an aurora borealis.

Both of them knowing that they finally belonged to each other.

When it was over and the colors faded from behind their eyelids, Gibbs withdrew completely from her body completely which earned him a growl of protest at the loss of connection with him.

He chuckled as he rolled onto his back pulling her with him, she laid her had on his chest right above his heart, her right palm against his neck. The covers tangled around their legs and feet.

"From now on its the two of us against the world." They both stated together.

Abby's head lifted to looked into his icy blue eyes and they both laughed.

"We will be happy together, Gibbs, I just now it."

 _THE END_

 **That's it guys! Thanks for reading. That was the sequel of "Obviously knowing** " **I hope you did like it a little bit.**

 **I'm really glad I could right this one after what happened to my mom who has been hospitalized for a TIA, thank goodness she's doing fine now and we'd had great holidays**

 **Now up to writing the next chapter of one of my WIP.**

 **I hope to see you soon.**


End file.
